


Please, don't go

by BootedFox



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Science Bros - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), tony stark/bruce banner - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Feels, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce is leaving for good, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Pepper Potts Feels, Pepper tries her best, Tony Feels, Tony is left for his own, what the fuck now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootedFox/pseuds/BootedFox
Summary: Tony didn't see that coming. And now he is standing in the middle of desert in front of very distressed Bruce, taken completely by surprise.Thanks a lot,Peables, for beta! <3





	1. You mean it

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first chapter of a short story that came to my mind.  
> I'm currently working on the following part so hopefully, I'll post it soon.
> 
> Thanks a lot, [Peables](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peables), for beta! <3

"I love you, Tony," Bruce said with a serious look, his heart racing rapidly. Stark froze, his lips parted a bit. He took off his sunglasses, looking in doctor's eye with disbelief. After a few seconds, which felt like an eternity to Banner, Tony finally broke into a burst of laughter.

"Oh, buddy... Couldn't you share this with me while cuddling on a couch instead of taking me to the middle of nowhere?" Tony spread his arms looking around the desert. Bruce waited, clenching and loosing his fists over and over again. The realisation slowly painting on Tony's face.

"You mean it." he noticed.

"Yes, Tony. I mean it." Bruce's voice lingering low and shaky. Tony swallowed a nervousness down his throat.

"Why are we here?" Tony tilted his head, his eyes scanning Bruce up and down. Doctor's body was tense.

"I've started falling for you long ago. I assumed it's just a liking fondness or scientific fascination for the alike mind at first. But with time it only grew stronger." Words flew out of Bruce like a river which finally broke the dam down. Tony stood there speechless, completely surprised by the confession.

"Why are we here, Bruce?" He asked again. Bruce lowered his head, breathing out a heavy sigh. "I mean, I'm thankful for your honesty and all, but... why didn't you say me earlier? Why now? Why here? Bruce?" Tony placed his glasses inside his pocket and took a few steps towards the doctor.

"Please, don't..." Bruce stopped Tony halfway, his open hand separating them all of sudden as a wall. Tony swallowed again. He wasn't sure where Bruce was leading to, but it was getting worse in every second. And they were all alone in the wilderness...

"I know what you're thinking about. That's not it. I couldn't... ever... hurt you." Bruce raised his gaze at Tony, his eyes watering full of affection and sadness. Stark opened his mouth unwittingly, finally understanding what's going on.

"Bruce, that's fine. You're my buddy. We're bros, remember? Shit... Dude, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't notice. I would..."

"You would what? Break up with Peps and run into my arms? Don't even start this talk. I've already decided" Bruce interrupted. He shrugged, shaking his head. "I just wanted you to know. I... wouldn't forgive myself disappearing without a word just like that. That'd be too much." Bruce seemed wrecked. Tony licked his lips, his thoughts rushing in his head. How was it even possible he didn't see anything. Bruce had to give him signes. He had to, hadn't he?

"Please, don't go..."

"Tony, stop..." Bruce hushed Tony. Suddenly all the tension in his body just vanished. Banner was standing in front of his crush all resigned, his arms hanging loose on his sides. "I'm leaving. This time for good. Don't try to find me, please."

Tony parted his lips but no word left his mouth. A strange heat overflew him, depriving him of any thought. He could just stand there and watch Bruce in silence, looking deep into those brown teary eyes. Finally, Bruce smiled faintly. Tony watched his dear friend turning back at him and transforming. Clothes tore apart on a rapidly growing body, turning green and massive. Then Hulk jumped, raising a thick cloud of sand. Tony covered his eyes, coughing. When he looked up again the sky was empty.


	2. I didn't see that coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets back home after Bruce confessed his affection to him and left. Pepper notices something had happened at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished this chapter earlier than I expected. I'm so excited.  
> I wanted it to be much longer at first but then I considered I'm in a good spot to close it. The upcoming part within days I hope.  
> Thanks a lot, [Peables](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peables), for beta! <3

Pepper was sitting at the table, leaning over a pile of papers. Suddenly, the door bang broke her focus.

"Hi, babe, I'm here." She called but got no answer in return. Someone came in. "Tony, is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me." The voice replied. She heard Tony heading the other direction. There was something odd that caught Pepper's attention, some kind of peculiar tone that timbered in Tony's voice. Pepper put down her pen and stood up. She followed Stark led by a strong gut feeling. She found him in the penthouse, pouring himself a drink. He took a glance at her and looked away at once.

"What's wrong? Did you guys quarrel?" She asked alarmed, walking up to Tony. He sipped on his drink silently.

"No." He gave a terse response. Pepper frowned.

"What is it then?" She asked touching Tony's arm gently. Stark rubbed his face, letting out a heavy sigh. Then she noticed it, clothes torn into pieces laying on the countertop. Pepper gasped in sudden realisation. Her heart raced frightened.

"Oh my God! He turned green?!"

"Yeah." Tony knocked down his drink and poured himself another. Pepper's eyes opened wide.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. Could you, please..."

"Has someone attack you?" Pepper cautiously scanned Stark's body in search of any injuries.

"For God's sake. Pepper, stop!" Tony hissed withdrawing from her touch. "You're doing it again." Potts startled. She blinked a few times before setting her arms akimbo.

"What am I doing?"

"You're flooding me with all those questions. I'm fine."

"I can clearly see your not. Obviously, something had happened." Tony ignored her. "Tony, please... Bruce is the most composed man I know. No one is so centred as him. He doesn't simply hulk out out all of blue." Tony acted just as she wasn't there at all. Pepper felt her heart coming up to her throat.

"I'm freaking worried if you didn't notice yet! Don't brush it off like it's nothing!" Pepper's voice raised, breaking at the words. Tony just stood there, sipping on his drink and looking into space.

"It is though." He snorted.

"No! You are going to tell me what happened, like, now!" She demanded firmly, she gestured. Tony sighed with irritation. He grabbed the shred clothing and passed by Pepper.

"Don't wanna talk about it." He refused any explanation, he steered towards the stairs.

"Tony, I swear... If you won't talk to me now I'm calling Fury!" Pepper yelled at his back. Tony stopped and slowly turned to face frenzied with terror Pepper.

"And I swear if you'll start babysitting me again..." He paused in mid-sentence. Pepper's eyebrows moved up to her hairline.

"Then what?" She challenged.

"I really thought we got over it already." Tony snapped back and left.

Pepper bit her knuckles, clenching her teeth. "Shit..."

 

***

 

Pepper found Tony in the workshop.

When he left a wave of helpless anger overflew her but somehow she managed to walk it away. Then fear kicked back in. A cold gnawing dread was almost unbearable. That wasn't like Tony at all, she thought to herself. Something bad had happened to Bruce, no doubt. Pepper bit her thumbnail, holding her tears back. However, letting her emotions lead would could only worsen the situation. And Pepper chose to take her time to put herself back together. She decided to let Tony cool down too, before talking to him.

It wasn't hard to guess where he could be. Tony always tended to do one thing when upset, distracting himself with work. And there he was, occupating himself with data analysis. Pepper knocked on the doorframe before coming in.

"Hey, babe." She said softly when their eyes met. Tony looked back at holographic numbers and graphs, still agitated. "May I come in?"

"You already have." He noticed, his gaze focused on work. Pepper sighed silently at the dig, she turned a deaf ear to it though. She stood next to Tony, determined to untangle this mess.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to be so pushy." Pepper said in a conciliatory spirit. "I freaked out. I got scared and I didn't notice you're wound up even more. I'm sorry, babe." She put her hand on Tony's back, hugging him gently. He let a long breath out, his body loose tension a bit in response. Pepper smiled at Tony tenderly when eventually he faced her.

"If you prefer to leave it unsaid I'm okay with that. I can wait until you feel like telling me. I just... didn't see that coming." She continued, stroking Tony's back.

"Me neither..." Tony said in a low voice. Pepper looked deep in his eye and it occurred to her how sad Tony was. She smiled at him compassionately before reaching for his lips. Tony kissed her back. That was a good sign. Pepper snuggled against Tony's chest, his arms embraced her affectionately. She closed her eyes, listening to the pounding of Tony's heart. Silence fell between them. Pepper set on giving Tony her full presence, so she stood there, embracing him. Time was passing by and gradually Pepper started to accept that Tony would never speak of Bruce.

"He's got it bad for me." Tony said eventually. Pepper raised her head to meet Tony's eyes, astonished.


	3. He did it for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tells Pepper everything about Bruce and she seems to understand it better than he. While they're talking the resentment Tony feels transforms into grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following part probably in a week or so. I have some dailies to acomplish.
> 
> No beta yet.

Pepper was sitting on the couch in the chill corner in the workshop. Tony took his place next to a small table, so he had a bottle of brandy in reach of his hand. He wasn't pacable type and when something was seriously wrong Tony just shuts himself up, making it almost impossible to get any information out of him. Somehow, Pepper was the one who always knew how to handle that. This time was no different and Tony told her everything. Starting with setting the scene by describing his and Bruce's trip to the desert. Then he illustrated the Banner's confession with every tiny detail he remembered. And finished the story by describing Hulk vanishing beyond the horizon. Tony tried to act as if he didn't bother but couldn't stop his voice from breaking.

Pepper listened closely with wide-opened eyes fixed on Tony. Both her hands remained on her lips through the whole time Tony spoke.

"Yup, and... that's it. End of story." Tony grimaced with a drink in his hand. He shrugged having nothing else to say. Finally, Pepper let her hands lower on her thighs.

"Wow. Um..." She gasped. She shook her head slowly, still processing what she just has learned.

"Mind-blogging, huh? I hear you." Tony raised snifter to his mouth, but Pepper took it out of Stark's hand before the glass reached his lips. Pepper gulped brandy down and give the empty snifter back. Tony raised his eyebrow.

"I needed one." She ran her fingers through her hair a few times. She breathed out as alcohol stang her throat and stomach with warm pinching. 

"At your service." Tony smiled refilling glass with brandy.

"Honestly, I don't know what to say," Pepper admitted settling down on the couch, curling her legs under her body.

"Well, I guess there's nothing else to say. It's over. He isn't coming back this time."

Pepper frowned, running through her memories. "Didn't you really notice anything about Bruce lately?"

"Nuh-huh. Not a thing."

"That's odd..." Pepper mumbled, nibbling her lip with her fingers.

"Why?"

"Please... who's most likely to notice man fell head over heels with someone if not a woman?"

"Oh, right... You're the smart ass and I'm the stupid. I forgot." Tony rolled his eyes. 

"No. I didn't see anything either. That's my point." She explained. Tony frowned trying to understand what is she getting at.

"So you're implying he lied?" Tony guessed, all confused. "It makes no sense." 

"Exactly! Did he say goodbye to anyone else? Maybe Tasha or Fury?" Pepper dwelled on the subject. Tony shrugged, sipping on the drink.

"I've got no idea."

 "As far as my memory goes he was married to a woman. And from that time he hadn't dated anyone. Remember Tasha trying to hit on him? He brushed her off. Everyone thought it was because of Hulk. I didn't know he's that way..." Pepper carried on. Tony snorted at that.

"Who cares anyway?"

"I do care." Pepper stared at him with a serious look on her face.

"Wha- Why?" Tony's eyes narrowed, piercing Pepper. He shook his head. "Nevermind... Listen, it doesn't matter what are his sexual interests. I don't fucking care. I just lost a friend!"

"You're missing the point."

"What are you babbling about? Bruce is gone, Pepper. Can't you see? It's over! One day we're having a great time together, talking about science and life-and-death shit, we're conducting researches and creating amazing shit and the next day... Puff! He's gone! Like it was nothing! Like it didn't mean a damn thing!" Tony fussed. Suddenly, he felt a deep grudge. His emotions boiled his blood. Familiar heat overflew him, burning the shit out of his heart. How dared Bruce leave. Leave him. How Bruce could do such a thing, becoming his dear comrade and throwing it away out of blue? Tony hasn't met a man who understood him entirely, both emotions and science. Tony felt abandoned, given up on... bereft.

Pepper reached his hand and hold it tightly.

"Stop it there, please. You're missing the point." She said in a calming manner. Tony blinked, focusing on her.

"Why?"

"You're making it about yourself and it's not."  Tony frowned and shook his head.

"I don't get it." He said. Pepper gave him a long meaningful look.

"I'm not questioning your words. You're all right, but... You see, if he loves as you said then he'd lost more than just a friend." She pointed out and Tony froze. Suddenly, everything clicked into place. He saw those brown teary eyes of Bruce again, starring at him. Closely, affectionately, mournfully... Tony cleared his throat, lowering his head. Pepper waited him out, holding his hand.

"And you know?" She continued. "I think he did it for you."

Tony put the snifter down to rub his forehead. "This is too much, Pepps."

"I might be wrong but I believe the reason he hid it from us 'cause he didn't want to mess up your personal life. He knew you have it already. And he cared too much for you to destroy your happiness."

"Ugh... So why did he tell me he loves me then?" Tony frowned at Pepper, all confused.

Pepper give it a thought

"Well... I guess he did for himself. Sometimes a secret becomes a burden too heavy carry on one's shoulders. Being sincere with you might be the closest he could get to you. And..." Pepper paused to bit his lip. "Maybe he didn't want to hurt you with leaving without explaining his reasons. It was an apology."

Tony sighed heavily. All his body was numb and, surprisingly, Pepper's touch felt unpleasant. Tony untangled his hand and reached for the drink to mask an awkward sensation.

"Yeah... You may be right." He forced himself to admit, before knocking brandy all the way down. He clenched both his hands around the glass.

"That's alright Tony. He made his decision the best he could."  Pepper kissed Tony on the temple and curled up next to him. Tony gazed out the window in silence. Now he understood, but... it felt like something important was missing. His chest felt cold and heavy as if someone put a boulder on his heart. Damn, he already missed Bruce...


End file.
